Life by Jenny Harrow
by GreyHaru
Summary: ""Hey, is this seat taken?" he asked in a clear Irish accent, how cool."  Jenny Harrow seems to be an ordinary girl at Hogwarts, only seems. Seamus OC read and review!
1. Chapter 1 going to Hogwarts

**Author note: Hi all! So, this is my very first fanFic. I should also say that English isn't my language, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**And no Flames please, I know it's confusing but no, this isn't the way to make people keep writing! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- going to Hogwarts.<strong>

"Jenny com on its right over there, hurry up" said my dad and pointed toward a wall between the sign of platform 9 and platform 10. It was easy for him to speak, he wasn't the one leaving his family for a whole year, not to mention that he wasn't the one who was extremely nervous about all this, nope that will be my part.

"All right sweetie, you should go first, we'll be right behind you!" said my mom in an insuring tune. That was one of the many parts I will have to gather some guts for, you know for the platform entering. I've heard all about it from my parents, I knew what to do, but hearing about it and to actually face it was a completely deferent story.

I took a deep breath and started running, it was over in about a second, didn't felt a thing. A second later my parents came through and we continued walking toward the train. It was quite early and not many people were there yet, which insures a private cabin, well at least for now.

I placed my luggage in the chosen cabin and went out to my parents, which in the mean while were saying hello to all sort of recognized people.  
>"Well I'm settled" I said.<br>"Okay honey, and when you get there, as soon as you can, send us an owl alright?" said my dad.  
>"Of course dad" I said.<br>"And honey, remember what you shouldn't do okay? We're counting on you!" said my mom with a bit warning in her voice.  
>"I know mom" I said calming her down.<br>Yes, even people like me have secrets you know I stayed out with my parents until it was almost time to take off, then we said our goodbyes, my mom obviously cried like she always does, then I got on the train went to my seat, changed to my robes and still had to wait.

When the train whistled for taking off, there were still people running around, saying their goodbyes for their loved ones. Then it started driving, luckily, I had enough waiting

People were running around the train, searching for seats or friends, making noise. Then my cabin door opened and there stood a boy in my age. "Hey, is this seat taken?" he asked in a clear Irish accent, how cool. "Am, no, go ahead" I said with a bit shaking voice. Shy as I was, I had to get over it, Hogwarts is a fresh start for me, and I must have some self confidence.  
>"So... I'm seamus finnigan, what's your name?" he asked. He obviously had a lot of self confidence. Not to mention good looking "I'm Jenny Harrow, nice meeting you!" I said with a surprisingly steady voice.<br>"It's your first year right?" He said and I nodded, "yea, me too" he continued.  
>"You're not a muggle burn are you?" he said somehow sounded kind of suspicious.<br>"No, why do you ask?" I said, quite surprised, he didn't seem like that kind of person.  
>"I was about to ask if you know what house would you be, but of course you wouldn't know if you were a muggle burn" he said with a grin. Relief washed me.<br>"Ho, am well, my mom was in ravenclaw, but my dad was in griffindor so I guess I don t really know " I said kind of wandering. And it's not like I hadn't thought about it, because I did, a lot.  
>"What about you, do you know?" I asked, curious.<br>"Well I'm half blood from my mother side, and she was in griffindor so I hope I'll be there too" he said simply.  
>"Now that we settled that, let's move for the most important question." He said very seriously that it was a bit scary "Who's your favorite quiddich team?" said Seamus with clear enthusiasm in his voice.<br>"Am it's the "Blackhead eagles" they're not very good, but it's my dad's old team, so how can I not love them right?" I said with a shy smile "Your dad played quiddich? How cool" he said kind of exited, "what position was he?" Seamus continued. "He was a chaser, pretty good one, he used to train me so I can try out to my house team" I said shyly.  
>"That s awesome, are you going to try out? As a chaser?" he asked.<br>"I suppose not so sure yet. Anyway, what's your favorite team?" I asked, trying to change the conversation to be about him.  
>"You should to try out! Quiddich is the best! My favorite team is Kenmare Kestrels, bloody awesome they are" he said, obviously admiring that team, I smiled at him shyly.<br>"Cool, do you play?" I asked.  
>"You bet! I'm planning on trying out as soon as I can". He said suddenly energetic.<br>"What position?" I asked, probably finding his favorite topic.  
>And he sure did give me a huge white teeth smile on that question.<br>"Chaser as well, I've been practicing for that moment ever since I was a kid" he said happily.  
>In that moment we realized that the train had come to a stop and outside there were calls for all the first year.<br>We got up quickly, took our staff and got down the train, still together. Apparently the person who called for us was huge! Like twice the size of a normal person, not to mention five time bigger in his width.  
>Me and Seamus shared an amused look. Which was weird, I never shared a look before.<p>

The huge guy told us his name was Hagrid and told us to follow. He took us to the bank of the river, and there was boat waiting for us. We got in a pair of student in each boat, surprisingly I was with Seamus. We both looked amazed about what we see; Hogwarts castle is huge and so beautiful.  
>In the boat we continued talking about how we are going to be sorted to houses and then seamus said that he hope we will be in the same house- that made me blush horribly, and almost made me break my promise to mom and dad.<p>

We reached the shore and went on to the castle. We've been told to go on straight ahead and wait for professor McGonagall.  
>And as he said, right a head was a very severe looking woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You are now going to be sorted into the four different houses of Hogwarts. Follow me." She said and we all followed her, performing a row of two people (Seamus and me of course).<br>Then we entered into a huge hall which some people called the great hall. I can defiantly understand why. The ceiling looked like the sky outside and I heard someone in the back saying that it has bewitched to be like that. Cool.

"Now I'm going to call each of you by his name, the one that called will get up here" said the professor. Till now I haven t notice how many people were in this hall, there were four huge tables where the student were seated. Made me real nervous it's not good.

The professor started calling all sort of people, I even heard harry potter's name, that's weird didn't know he will be here. Then she called Seamus. I heard him taking a deep breath and starting moving, I managed to tell him good luck. He got up on the stage, looking really nervous, and sat on the stool.  
>It took the sorting hat almost a minute to shout "Griffindor!", and then he took off the hat and ran happily to griffindor's table.<p>

The professor called several more people when she called mine. I got on the stage with shaking legs. I felt my face getting pale and had to stop it, must not break that promise. I sat on the stool and felt the sorting hat on me. "Hmm" I heard her thinking, "very good mind, with plenty of courage But where should I place you? Well I guess that it will be best for you in Ravenclaw!" that last one she screamed out loud. I quickly got up, gave back the hat and went calmly to Ravenclaw table, on the way I saw Seamus, a bit disappointed I hoped to myself. I gave him a small wave and a smile, watched him smile back and went on.

Today on the train was probably the longest conversation I had with Seamus for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! please review!<strong>

**click on that button!**


	2. Chapter 2 under a big tree

**Author note: Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome aboard on Jenny Harrow's ferry! Today we are going to take you into a magical tour in the magical land of Jenny Harrow!**

**I'm just kidding have a wonderful reading! Review please!**

**And if anyone needs to know, I only own my character and nothing else! Hooray!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Under a big tree<strong>

Well it's been five years now. And time went by, quick as always.  
>In the beginning me and Seamus said hello and stopped to talk to each other in the corridors, it fade away real fast. Apparently being in deferent houses does separate you from people. But I guess it's all for the best mom and dad warned me not to get too involved with other people's lives, it might affect my emotions and I might slip and expose myself. You see, I have a talent which I'm not spouse to speak about to anyone, only my parent knows that I'm Metamorphmagus. Surprising isn't it? Anyway, I'm not spouse to expose myself, I'm not so sure why, but my parents forbids me, then there must be a good reason right?<p>

So as I said, it has been five years since that magical ride in the train to Hogwarts. And things haven't changed that much for me well I'm probably a bit taller then I was and my hair got longer.  
>But I've been watching Seamus and saw him change so much, getting popular, even a friend of harry potter (which I by the way haven't changed a word with), and he defiantly gotten taller, Seamus of course, not harry.<p>

It was surprisingly to find out that Seamus didn't accepted into griffindor quiddich team. Well, neither have I- to ravenclaw's- but I didn't even tried.  
>But still on a nice Sunday, you could see me in the quiddich court, doing some rounds on my broom.<p>

In Ravenclaw things weren't so splendid as I hoped, I didn't have much friends as I wished, well none actually but I wasn't lonely or anything, I had many class's and homework to do, but still, some social life could be nice So, as I said, me and Seamus haven't spoken much to each other and when we did "happen" to meet, he would call me Harrow, like I wasn't a friend of his, just someone he vaguely knows. As a result, I started calling him Finnigan; he was surprised in the beginning, but got used to it.

I'm fifteen now. There are rumors everywhere that the Dark Lord has returned. Well it's true but I'm not going to tell you how I know that.  
>I heard that Seamus doesn't believe harry, and as a result they aren't speaking to each other.<p>

It was a sunny afternoon, and I sat outside under a big tree, enjoying the sun when I heard some foot steeps nearby. I looked around, and guess who I saw? Yep, it was Finnigan. When he saw me under the tree, surprisingly he came nearer.  
>"Is this seat taken?" he asked jokingly. I had the look of- "ho, how funny" if you know what I mean.<br>"Very funny, but no, go ahead" I said with a sarcastic smile.  
>"So, how's it going Harrow?" he asked smiling.<br>"Very well Finnigan, thank you." I said.  
>"What's with the formal tune?" he asked half joking half surprised.<br>"What formal tune?" I asked innocently.  
>"All right, never mind then. So, what are you doing out here Harrow?" he asked, trying to make the conversation move.<br>"I could ask you the same question, and I have a name Finnigan" I said seriously.  
>"Then how come you call me Finnigan?" he asked, getting his humor back.<br>"Because you started calling me Harrow, no buddy but the teachers calls me that" I said with a serious tune.  
>"All right then, Jenny, what brings you here on this fine sunny day?" he said with a half serious half joking tune.<br>"That's very nice of you asking, Seamus" I said with the same tune, "I've just been wondering around, nothing special, but what are you doing here?" I said with my normal tune.  
>"Hmm well I don't have much company these days, and this is a nice place to be in if your alone." He said, serious and I thought a bit sad.<br>"Ho, well, how come you don t have much company?" I asked, interested.  
>"Well, Harry sticks to his lies about "You-Know-Who" and I don't buy those craps the problem is, that almost every buddy else does. So it leaves me quite alone." He said, obviously lonely.<br>"Well I hate saying that to you, but it's true. He is back." I said sincerely.  
>"Not you too Jenny " he said, depressed.<br>"You don't have to believe me, but I got my sources and unfortunately it's true" I said, not looking at his eyes.

At that moment Drako malfoy and his small "gang" went by, hitting any one on their way.  
>"Can you believe that I'm related to him?" I asked embarrassed.<br>"Your joking right? You and malfoy?" he asked in disbelief.  
>"Yep, he's my cousin, from my mom's side" I said.<br>"But you are okay, so how come?" he asked and I smiled, I was okay! "My parents didn't want to pick a side, so we practically moved as far away as we can from them, and like that we don't see each other in holidays and almost not at all. And that also why I can't go home in the holidays, it's too far from, well everywhere." I said, with bit bitterness in my voice.  
>"I see, sorry to hear that it's probably hard, not to see your parents all year" he said, understanding.<br>I nodded.  
>"It's getting dark, we should get inside" he said standing up and offering his hand. I took it gladly.<p>

We were going around corridors until we had to separate, each for his house.  
>"Well, this is where I say goodbye" I said smiling.<br>"Ho, okay. See you around Jenny" he said smiling as well.  
>When I started turning to my way, he called me.<br>"Am, Jenny! In about a week there's Hogsmeade. Would you like to come with me? We can hang out!" he said, a bit insecure.  
>"Ho, am sure. See you in the gate at seven then?" I said blushing like mad.<br>"Okay! See you then" he said and walked away.  
>I kept standing for a little while, shocked, and when there was no one around, my hair chained color, to pink. You see my hair color get infected with my feelings, that's the hardest thing to keep a secret about me. I changed it back to my usual brown and went to Ravenclaw's dorms.<br>This day was one of my best days ever. Can't wait for Hogsmeade!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Pleas review!<strong>  
><strong>It's right here in this button!<strong>  
><strong>Click it!<strong>  
><strong>Click!<strong>

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3 amazing day

**Author note: Hello there boys and girls, ladies and gentleman, and all the hippos!**

**Today we will be having a magnificent ride on the snowy streets of Hogsmeade!**

**But before all that, I would like to say a few words about you guys. Why ho why you guys don't review over the story? I've been asking and asking and nothing! So review!**

**I would also like to remind you that I don't speak English on daily basis, so there might be some mistakes and if you see any, please let me know!**

**So ladies and gentleman, please take your seats, have a drink or a snack and let the show begin! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Amazing day<strong>

I looked in the mirror at the girls dorms; I was highly excited and nervous about today. I'm going to spend the day with Seamus in Hogsmeade!  
>I tried to put on me my best clothes (students could go to Hogsmeade with our own clothing, not school uniform), but comparing to the other girls, I still looked simple.<br>I brushed my brown long hair, gave another look and went out of the dorms.

I found Seamus waiting at the gate, it was exactly 7 o'clock.  
>"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.<br>"Sure" I said happily. Only then I realized how cold it was outside, I felt my cheeks get blushed from coldness.  
>"Gosh, it's freezing!" I said half laughing.<br>"Sure is, I hope you have some worm cloth on ya', you look good by the way" he said, looked blush, but maybe from the cold. I sure did blushed strongly.  
>"So where would you like to go first?" he asked, changing the subject.<br>"Ho defiantly to the three broomsticks! I'm dying for some butterbeer!" I said smiling.  
>"Alright, three broomsticks it is!" he said laughing.<p>

So we entered the crowded pub and ordered 2 butterbeer.  
>We found an empty table and sat there.<br>"Cheers!" we said together and took the first sip. God, I love butterbeer.  
>"So, do you know what I heard? Potter and his "believers" are having a secret meeting in the hog's head pub!" he said in a slight whisper.<br>"Well it's not so secret if you know about it what are they meeting for?" I asked humored.  
>He smiled and said "according to Dean Thomas, they aren't satisfy with the way Umbridge the toad teaches, so they are making a studying group for defense against the dark arts" he seemed pleased with himself, knowing what's going on.<br>"Well, that s pretty cool and a good idea she's a horrible teacher" I said smiling.  
>"Yeah I guess. We don't stand a chance passing our O.W.L's like that" he said agreeing. I took another sip of my butterbeer and said "they didn't invite you to come?" I asked, avoiding and embarrassing silent.<br>He laughs quietly and said "we're not in good terms, me and Potter; actually we're not on terms at all! We aren't speaking. They probably thought I'll expose them or something. Kind of insulting..." he seemed a bit depressed. Well no one is going to be depressed because of me!  
>"I'm sure they didn't thought that and you know, I didn't got invited either!" I said rather happy about it. He smiled. Good.<br>"I guess you're not the very popular kind of person." He said smiling at me.  
>"Obviously not" I said laughing and he joined my laugh.<p>

At that point we already finished our butterbeer, so we paid and walked out into the snowy street.  
>"So where do we go next?" Seamus asked.<br>"How about you'll say now?" I said humored.  
>He smiled and said "well if it's up to me, then it's obviously the Honeydukes!"<br>So that's where we went.

The Honeydukes as always is filled with amazing candy's, I loved that place, but couldn't stand the fact that no matter when you come in there, it's completely full with people. Well Hogwarts student actually.

This time I actually tried to get in, but it's impossible! Well for me, Seamus got in with no problem. So I told him I'll wait outside, he seemed surprised but nodded.  
>So after several minutes, he got out, holding a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.<br>"I got us some snacks!" he said smiling. "You're probably freezing out here! Common let's go!" he said, hold my hand and dragged me away. God knows how much I blushed at that moment.  
>As soon as I caught up with his pace, he let go off my hand and lead the way toward what seems to be the shrieking shack.<br>"Seamus, where are you taking me?" I said jokingly.  
>"Just follow, you'll see!" he said happily.<br>So I followed, laughing.

"We are here!" Seamus announced.  
>It was a looking spot to the shrieking shack; there were benches there and all.<br>"Wow, I didn't know there was a place like that!" I said surprised but smiling.  
>He smiled at me and said "I found it in my first visit, it's a quiet and nice place, not many people come here" he sat down and so did I.<p>

We were just looking for a while and then he opened his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and offered me.  
>"I'm rather scared of those beans, I rarely get a tasty one" I said but took some.<br>"I know what you mean, but I kind of enjoying the risk" he said smiling.  
>"I got a strawberry one!" I said happy.<br>He smiled and was about to say something, but changed his mind when the bean he took had the taste of something really disgusting I guess.  
>"That was peach flavor!" he said disgusted.<br>"That s not too bad!" I said laughing.  
>"I hate peaches!" he said laughing too.<p>

So we sat there for a while longer, each in his turn trying a bean.  
>And laughing, a lot of laughing.<p>

"So, I just need to stop at Zonko's to buy some stuff and we can go back to the castle" he said standing up.  
>"Okay" I said, hiding disappointment from my voice. I hoped we could stay some more.<p>

So we stopped at Zonko's for a bit. It's a cool shop, full of tricks and jokes. Seamus bought some staff and we went on.

The walk to Hogwarts went quietly. A lot of students went back with us; we could even see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking and talking together.

We got into the castle and walked together for a while longer, until I had to turn away for my dormitories. "I had a great time!" I said smiling.  
>"It was way better then that meeting in the Hog's head!" he said and I smiled.<br>After a second, he smiled and said "so I guess I'll see you around Jenny "  
>"Yeah, see you around Seamus." I said and walked away.<p>

I saw him stand there a bit longer, looking toward where I "disappeared" from his sight, and then he walked away as well.

It was an amazing day.

* * *

><p><strong>How lovely isn't it?<strong>

**Now guys, really, how am I spouse to know what you thinking? Especially not on this distance, maybe if you were closer I could guess… joking of course.**

** But really, you have to review! If you got all the way to this episode, so, just click that button right over there!**

**Click it!**

**NOW!**

**:p**


	4. Chapter 4 on a high bench

**Author note: welcome all! Today we have a special chapter with a surprise! Stop asking, there's no way I'll tale you!**

**I want to thank **Rated L For Loser** and **ConradKCat **who reviewed the story, so as a reward, you get the honorary sit and a drink on the house, Your house of course. Thank you very much.**

**If anyone cares, I obviously don't own HP, only my character. Since it was really important to say that, we can now move on to the chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- On a high bench<strong>

It's six in the morning and I was already dressed up and ready for breakfast. It was a beautiful Sunday, the sun shined outside and like a miracle it wasn't raining! I love those kinds of Sundays; I practically wait all week for them!

So I got down to breakfast, all happy and cheered. By the way, it has been a month since me and Seamus had that wonderful day at Hogsmeade and since then I haven't seen him much, only sometimes at the corridors, stopping to say hello.

Breakfast was alright, not many people were there and as soon as I was done, I took my broom and went to the quidditch court. If I'll get lucky, maybe there won't be any quidditch practice today and I could fly around as much as I want. If I'll get really lucky, maybe I could get my hands on a quaffle.

I got my dad's old broom, it's a cleansweeps 5, and it's quite old, but it stills the best broom I ever had. When I got to the pitch, I saw not even a single soul around, a miracle indeed, or maybe it's just too early for people.

I got on my broom and did some leaps around the court. I love to feel the wind in my hair, to see everything from above, it's really clears your mind. And then, out of nowhere, a quaffle flew right at my direction! I was quick enough to see it and catch it. Only then I looked to see who threw it. You may guess.

"Hey! Come down here!" screamed Seamus waving. So I got down as quick as possible and went toward him.  
>"Hey, what's up?" I said smiling.<br>"All good, what are you doing here so early?" he asked, seemed pleased to see me. "I come here every good Sunday, like this one. But I could ask you the same thing" I said smiling.  
>He laughs a bit and said "I love coming here, it clears the head" confessed.<br>I laugh and said "so, how did you get that quaffle?" "Well, that's a professional secret, I'm afraid I can't say anything." He said jokingly and I laugh.  
>"Very clever of you " I said sarcastically.<br>"So, do you want to play or what?" he said smiling.  
>"Sure, I actually hoped that I could get my hand on a quaffle" I said happily.<p>

We both got on our brooms and flew high above. In the beginning we did some leaps around, to get worked up.  
>Seamus began to complain that fly's kept getting on his face, that s when I screamed at him "You need to fly with the wind, not against it!" like I was doing. So he joined me, flew right next to me.<br>"You're right! So tell me Jenny, how come you're not on a quidditch team?" he said calm.  
>"I didn t even try out. Chickened out I guess. But again, I could ask you the same thing" I said, smiling at the end.<br>"Well, I did try out, just didn't go in. maybe I'll have some more luck in the next years" he said, a bit disappointed I thought. "At list you had enough guts to try. That's something too you know" I said, hopefully cheering up, I've never been too good at that.  
>"Thanks, want play some catch?" he said smiling again. I smiled to myself.<br>"Alright" I said happy.

So we got some distance from each other and I threw the ball at him, and when he caught it he threw it back. When it worked several time, I started to make it harder and started fly around, when he got the idea, we started playing catch while flying, and it was really cool.

When we got tired of it, we sat in one of the high benches, where the crowd seats in games.  
>We talked about school, and the exams that were getting closer each day, a bit about Seamus's fight with Harry and we even talked about the Yule ball- that he went with Lavender Brown and I didn't go at all. When he asked me why, I told him that I didn't wanted to go because it was too crowded, which I obviously can't stand. I asked him about Lavender, why her and who asked. He said that it was two days before the ball and he got into panic and asked the first girl he ran into.<p>

I wondered to myself what would have happen if that girl would have been me He looked at me like he thought the same thing.

We drew a bit nearer to each other.

We were inches apart.

I felt myself getting under a huge pressure, I had to stop it, and I felt my hair starting to change from the top of my head.

"So, I heard " I said in a weak voice, but he stopped me, by placing a hand on my cheek. I blushed deeply. He got himself nearer and nearer until his lips touched mine with a sweet, soft but intense kiss. He placed both of his hands on my cheeks and I felt my hair changes color with an amazing speed. It was amazing, I never felt that way before. It lasted a few seconds, until he drew a little bit back, separating our lips. He was out of breath and I found out that so was I. He looked pleased for a second and then I guess he saw my hair.  
>"What happened to your hair?" he said amazed.<br>I was still speechless from that kiss and said nothing, only when he took his eyes away from my pink- so I guess- hair and looked into my eyes, I said "you have to promise not to say!" getting my courage back, remembering that I broke the promise that I kept so hard all those years.  
>"Sure, I promise" he said, doesn t taking his eyes away from mine.<br>"I'm not allowed to show this to anyone, my parents are going to kill me!" I said starting to get panicked.  
>Seamus placed his hand on my cheek again and I relaxed immediately.<br>"I'm secretly Metamorphmagus" I said in a steady voice.  
>"That's amazing! It's like really rare!" he said getting exited.<br>And he continued "Why is it a secret? You should be happy, it's really cool!" "Thanks. Seamus you can't tell a thing about it, I've been keeping it secret for 15 years!" I said getting panicked again.  
>And surprisingly he kissed me again.<br>"Pink is nice but I like your brown more" he said sincerely. I smiled and changed back, it took some effort, but I did it.  
>"And you can trust me, I won't tell a soul" he said with another kiss.<p>

"But I have to ask you something too" he said quietly, still close to me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I want us to keep this in secret okay?" he said and looked into my eyes.  
>"Why?" I asked quietly as well.<br>"I only broke up with Lavender a few months ago and I don't want to hurt her feelings by moving on so quickly" he said sincerely.  
>"Okay, I wouldn't tell" I said quietly, I guess you can't expect for everything right? But I don't care, because today was my very first kiss. And it's no one's business.<p>

"I like you Jenny" he said smiling and I smiled back.  
>"I like you too" I said.<p>

"So how about we will meet tomorrow again here?" he said. Seamus wants to see me again. I blushed and nodded.  
>"Great! So shell we head back? It's getting dark" he said and offered me his hand, which I gladly took.<p>

We went back together, and when we had to separate, he kissed me again.

Best day ever!

I thought to myself on my way back to the dorms.  
>Until mom and dad will know what I did, it won't be so great then.<p>

I'm doomed. They are going to kill me and then they will dance over my grave! And I'm not over reacting! Well I am, A bit.

* * *

><p><strong>She exposed herself! How irresponsible of her. Shame on you Jenny!<strong>

**I can't believe she did it!** **After all the time I told her not to… **

**But noooo why would she listen to me?**

**Review please! Really makes me happy, and when I'm happy the entire world is happy. It's true. **

**Click the button! And make us all happy! :) **


	5. Chapter 5 was it really Valentine day?

**Ham Ham! Hellllllloooo ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and all of my favorite penguins! We, as in me myself and I, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and receive some answers! So, take your seats because the show is about to begin! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- was it really Valentine day?<strong>

Me and Seamus are secretly dating a month, yep a full month.  
>It has been really wonderful, the best time I had in Hogwarts like, ever. We kept on meeting in some lonely places, which people never comes to. I've really got to know Seamus, and surprisingly I started speaking about myself for the first time since I was eleven.<p>

If you were wondering, so no I haven't told my parents yet. And I don't plan on doing that in the close time

Around Seamus I didn't kept the secret, what will be the point, he already knows. It was the first time ever that I could actually be myself. It felt kind of weird, but a good weird.  
>Every time he kissed me, my hair turned pink and if I was happy it was yellow, when I was angry, it became red. But every time, Seamus said that "it's so cool" and that he still liked my brown, regular and simple hair best, and it meant the world to me.<p>

I was actually watching Lavender Brown whenever I could, and in my opinion she didn't look sad or depressed at all, on the contrary, she seemed happy.

On the daily basis, I mean when there were people around, we were just saying hello and smiling politely. Thou I must say I was really enjoying myself. When we were sitting in the tables at the great hall, I used to look over at Seamus and smile at him, and he did the same. Those are an excellent mornings.

Today Seamus asked me to meet him at the greenhouse in the evening, so at the right time, I went down from the great hall over the greenhouse grounds. We liked meeting there, there were benches and some nice trees.

Seamus was already waiting for me, and when I arrived he gave me a smile, a huge and a kiss.  
>We sat there and talked for a while, about homework, annoying teachers and of course about Umbridge.<br>"So, I don't know if you saw the post on the wall, but in a few days there is Hogsmeade. It's on Valentine's Day. Want to go together, to our spot?" Seamus said smiling hopefully.  
>"Ho, I didn't saw it but I would love to go. With you of course" I said smiling and felling happy.<br>"Cool. We should head back, I don't want to get caught after lights out" Seamus said and I agreed.

I've been looking forward to that day; it will be my first Valentine day with a boy and not alone.

On Valentine day, I woke up early and dressed up quickly. I put on my best clothing. Which weren't so pretty, but the best I got. I brushed my hair slowly; it's been growing quite long, reaching to the middle of my back. I gave the mirror one last look before I went to breakfast.  
>Seamus was there already as well, sitting in griffindor house table.<br>When I was done, I went to wait at the gate, and several minutes later Seamus got there too. We went together in the snowy road, blushing from the cold.  
>On the way there we haven't spoken much, only when we got to our privet spot, near the shrieking shack. He kissed me passionately for a few seconds and said "Happy Valentine day Jenny" and grinned at me, I grinned back.<br>"Best Valentine ever" I said happy.  
>We sat next to each other holding hands and I rested my head on his strong shoulder.<br>"Jenny, there is something I don't quite understand" he said, seems curious.  
>"What is it?" I said.<br>"Why aren't you allowed to be Metamorphmagus?" he said quietly while kissing my hair. Where his lips touched my hair, the spot became pink, and fade after a while. "It's quite complicated, as far as I understood, if the rest of my family will know about it, they will try to join me on the dark side, and we just don't want to be in that position, I've seen what happens to those who says no to the family. My parents have been trying to stay neutral when it comes to chose sides in the family" I said rather calm.  
>"Ho I see. But you can't live in fear! Because sooner or later they will try to get you or anyone else in your family, especially if it's true that You Know Who is back" he said, exited at the beginning but quieter at the end. I smiled.<br>"You're starting to believe?" I asked with calm voice.  
>"I guess so my mom also starts to believe" he said admitting.<br>"That's great! So are you planning on making peace with Harry?" I asked a bit worried at the end.  
>"I guess so sooner or later" he said calmly.<br>I raised my head and kissed him in the lips.  
>"Finally" I said with a happy sigh.<br>We both laugh a bit and kissed again. You have no idea what a privilege it is to kiss Seamus. When it became too cold for us, we decided on going back to the castle. On the way back we saw Cho Chang up ahead. She seemed like she was crying. Well it wasn't a big surprise; she spends most of her time crying those days.

Because of the huge amount of homework, we decided to depart for now, each to his house.  
>When it was time for dinner, I stopped writing my potion essay and went to the great hall.<p>

I wasn't prepared to what I was about to see.

In one of the empty classes that I passed on my way, I saw Seamus and Lavender, kissing. It took my breath away, I felt like I was choking. I quickly turned away, on attempt to return to my dorms. Seamus probably saw me because he called me a second later. I was almost running, tears in my eyes. I can't believe it. No wonder he wanted us to be a secret. That thought killed me from inside.

I got into the girls dorms and crushed on my bad. I cried like I never cried before. I don't cry often, I kind of learned to disconnect myself from my feelings, but in the last month, Seamus brought all of those feelings back. I couldn't protect myself against it.  
>Luckily there was no one in the room, because my hair got out of control, it was like black water spilling on my hair, slowly spreading.<p>

I didn't move from my bad and hadn't moved in the next day as well. I calmed down fast enough that when the other girls got in the room my hair was brown again, thou a bit darker than usual. In the night when I couldn't hold myself I sobbed quietly with black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that the end of Jenny and Seamus? And what the hell did Seamus thought? And can someone please tell me what's going to happen? I'm freaking' out here! Just kidding! But for the first two questions, you will have to wait till next chapter!<strong>


End file.
